1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved data processing systems and in particular to improved data processing systems which permit multiple software applications to be simultaneously active. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for permitting the graphic accessing of multiple software applications within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of multi-tasking personal computer systems has caused a significant increase in personal productivity in areas where such devices may be utilized. Specifically, these devices are commonly utilized in a so-called "electronic office" to permit a computer user to simultaneously utilize word processing applications, spread sheet applications, database programs, graphics programs, and others. Each of these applications is typically displayed within a separate viewport or "window," and all applications are simultaneously output active, with only the topmost window remaining input active.
A problem which exists in such systems is the inability of the display system associated with the personal computer to display more than one software application at a time in a manner which permits the contents of the application to be read by a computer operator. Typically, the windows associated with a plurality of software applications are stacked, with only the uppermost window in an input active status. If a computer operator desires to read data within an underlying window, that window must be brought to the uppermost position. This is necessary due to the fact that if two or more windows are displayed in an unencumbered manner, the data therein is generally too small to be read by a computer user utilizing a typical display device.
Numerous solutions have been proposed to this so-called "messy desk" situation. For example, one solution utilizes a three-dimensional or "exploding" cursor, which permits the cursor to be "driven" into and out of a stack of windows, rapidly rearranging the display so that an underlying window may be examined. Similarly, another solution permits selected windows to be temporarily rendered transparent, allowing underlying windows to be visually accessed without the necessity of rearranging the window stack. Finally, another solution to this problem permits the order of display of multiple windows to be automatically altered in response to the presence of a cursor within a selected window.
Each of these proposed solutions is utilized due to the inability of a computer display screen to successfully emulate an office desktop. The utilization of display sized windows which permit data to be read generally requires multiple windows to be overlapped, creating a working environment which is cumbersome to utilize when several windows are open. It should therefore be obvious that a need exists for a method and apparatus which permits multiple software applications to be graphically accessed without the necessity of stacking and unstacking multiple windows.